Inter-symbol interference (ISI) is a form of noise on a signal caused by successive transmission of data values; where a data value transmitted at a first time creates distortion in a data value transmitted at a second time. ISI may be present when transmitting via wired or wireless media, and may be caused by the existence of multiple propagation paths from transmitter to receiver, or transmission via a bandlimited channel. ISI degrades the signal at the receiver and may make recovery of the signal difficult. A receiver may include an equalizer to compensate for amplitude and phase distortions caused by ISI in received signals.